Why you matter
by Rocrod201
Summary: Aiko Nami is a high school girl with a very powerful quirk... that she knows relatively nothing When she hears about U.A. high through 2 of her classmates, she knew she had to go, she wanted to attend U.A. to learn to control her quirk/use it for good, but while she's there she meets a certain red-haired boy with a heart that is the polar opposite of his quirk, Eijiro Kirishima
1. Aiko Nami Introduction

Chapter 1: Aiko Nami; introduction

Aiko Nami, a third-year middle school girl with long blue and blue eyes. She had light skin and was a fairly average build for someone her age. She was a good height, but nothing out of the ordinary. She was extraordinarily proficient in most subjects (except math, she hated math), and she had a very interesting quirk. She has the awe-inspiring ability to manipulate the matter around her. She still doesn't know the full extent of her powers, which is why she wants to apply to U.A. High, the best hero academy in Japan. Aiko had learned of the school through hearing two of her classmates, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou. She hadn't eavesdropped, she just happened to be in the right place at the right time. She was immediately curious so she did some extensive research on the school, and the next day, she walked into school knowing everything from the address to the roster of the teachers/heroes.

She was never an outgoing person, which she was fine with. She had her friends, and those were essentially the only people she talked to and the only people who talked to her. Aiko and her friends talked for a while before first period about U.A, and for the most part, her friends were supportive. There were a few moments where they were upset at the idea of losing a friend, but Aiko assured them that she would contact them all the time. In the end, she decided that she would indeed attend U.A. Just the thought of going to the most prestigious hero high school in Japan made her giddy. She yelled in excitement. "I will make it into U.A, I'm sure of it!" To her misfortune, however, a certain spiky-haired blonde heard what she said.

"The hell do you mean that you'll make it in, extra?!" Katsuki yelled at her. She never had been a fan of him. "You heard what I said, Bakugou." She retorted. Bakugou's face went red with embarrassment and anger. Nobody talks back to Bakugou. "Yeah I did, you damn extra! And there's no way you'll get into U.A!" Bakugou yelled at her. Aiko retaliated. "You're one to talk, you say you are a hero, but actions speak louder than words, and bullying quirkless people just because of a childhood rivalry isn't very heroic." She looked at as she said this, suddenly realizing that in her desperation for a comeback, she brought the poor boy into the fight. "Why the hell wouldn't I bully Deku? He's a quirkless loser who isn't good enough to breathe the same air as me." Bakugou said, looking at his childhood rival. *I'll have to apologize to Midoriya later.* She thought, her neutral face sinking to a frown.

In the spur of the moment, Bakugou looked at Midoriya and started towards him. Midoriya looked afraid, putting down the small weight we had been using under his desk. Aiko, who was already feeling guilty for bringing him into the conversation, jumped in front of Midoriya. "A-Aiko, you don't have to p-protect me, I'm used to his abuse." Midoriya sputtered out. Bakugou took another step towards Aiko, small explosions popping in his palms. To his surprise, Aiko stood her ground. "Don't make me do this, extra. I don't usually hit girls, but Deku here hasn't had his daily beating, yet." He told her, rage in his eyes and a small smirk on his face. "H-hey, that's mean, Kacchan," Midoriya responded, trying to protect Aiko. "Aiko, y-you can let him do his thing." Midoriya finished. "He isn't hurting you, Midoriya". Aiko told him, a light blue mist, the signature sign that she was getting ready to use her quirk, formed around her hands. Bakugou laughed. "Try it, damn extra." Bakugou retorted as he jumped at Aiko.

*Half an hour later*

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU 2 THINKING" The principal of Aldera Junior High scolded the two. They were seated at opposite sides of the office, facing the principal. Bakugou had some minor cuts and Aiko had some burns on her upper torso and face. Bakugou looked as sour as usual and Aiko was extremely worried about what her parents would say if they found out that she had gotten into a fight. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" The principal asked, clearly fuming with rage. "The bitch tried to attack me." Bakugou said, straight-faced. "Really Mr. Bakugou? We have security cameras, so if you are lying, own up to it now." The principal stated. Bakugou stayed silent. The principal sighed and looked to Aiko. "What's your side of this story, Ms. Nami?" Aiko looked up "Well here's the true story." Aiko told him.

After 10 minutes of Aiko telling the principal her detailed recollection of the fight, he stood up. "Well, even though you two did get into a fight, I think I'll let you, Ms. Aiko, off with just a detention. While fighting is never ok, and I'm not encouraging it, since it was self-defense, you'll get off easy." She looked dead straight at Katsuki. "You, on the other hand, Mr. Bakugou, will not be so lucky. Not only did you attack both a girl and someone obviously weaker than you, but you also initiated the fight and blatantly lied about it. AND, this is your third fight this month. You will be receiving a one-week suspension." The principal told the boy. "That's bullsh*t! Why does she get only detention?" Bakugou asked. "Because you were the aggressor, now don't use that language again or I'll add to your punishment, understand?" The principal asked. "Yes." He said quietly, muttering something under his breath. Aiko was free to go, and Bakugou was forced to stay. She was about to head off to second period when she realized that she should probably make a phone call. She dialed the number into her phone and she waited painstakingly for an answer. "Hello?" The voice on the other end answered. "Hey, Mom. It's Aiko.

After telling her mother all of the details, she could hear her lightly sobbing on the other line. "M-mom?" she asked, worried. "It's fine, Aiko. I'm glad you told me. And did you say you did it to protect that Midoriya boy? I'm so proud of you, Aiko!" Her mom told her, and despite not sounding like it, Aiko knew her mom was still crying. "It was also slightly in self-defense." She told her mom. "As long as you aren't hurt, I'll take your side if I need too, my love." Mrs. Nami told her. Aiko began to well up. She loved her mom, and her mom loved her. "Thanks, Mom. While we are talking, can you buy some burn lotion on your way home?" Aiko asked her mom, worried about her response. "Why ever would you need burn lotion, Aiko?" Mrs. Nami asked "The boy I fought, Katsuki Bakugou, had an explosion quirk. "Oh my, of course, I will." Her mom assured her. "Ok, and remember I'll be home a little late, I have detention. I love you, Mom." Aiko finished. "I love you too, Aiko." Her mom responded. She hung up the phone.

Aiko had to rush to class because she had missed first period, so she didn't want to miss too much of second, either. Once she got there, The teacher was just starting his lesson. "Well, what do we have here?" The teacher asked. "Sorry I'm late, sir. I was at the principles office." She responded as she sat down. "Back to what I was saying, The final exams are tomorrow, and if you are planning to go anywhere other than the Musutafu high school, I suggest finishing up your applications." The teacher finished. Aiko raised her hand. "Yes, Aiko?" The teacher asked. "Where would I get an application for U.A?" She asked. After the teacher explained where she would find them, he finished up class.

At the end of the day, Aiko rushed up to Midoriya. "Midoriya!" She called out. "Oh, Aiko," Midoriya responded, looking confused. "I'm sorry about everything from before." She told him, guilt in her eyes. "So that's what this is about. It's alright Aiko. If anything, I should be thanking you." Midoriya responded. It was Aiko's turn to look confused. "Whyever would you thank me. I brought you into the argument and Bakugou tried to atta-" She was cut off. "Tried. That's because you protected me. He beats me daily anyway, he didn't just say that. It's odd not to have bruises and burns all over me." Midoriya told her. She smiled. "Well, I've got to get to detention. See you, Midoriya." Then the two went their separate ways.

After detention, Aiko immediately left and ran to where the second-period teacher told her to get the U.A. application sheet. She then ran home and greeted her mom, kissing her on the cheek, and told her about U.A. "A hero high school?" Her mom asked. "Yeah, it's where some of the best heroes like Edgeshot went to school." She was super excited when she found out that the number five hero had attended U.A. before he became a hero, because Edgeshot was her favorite. "Really? What's the tuition fee?" Her mom asked her. "Nothing, but it's super hard to get in." She told her mom. "Well, Sure. As long as you get all your paperwork filled out, and you make it in, of course I'll let you." Her mom told her. Aiko then ran to her room, never having been so happy to fill out a sheet of paper in her entire life.

**MASSIVE thanks to everyone who read until this point. This is my first time ever writing something like this, so if it's bad, please don't hesitate to let me know in the reviews. I'll try to make future chapters longer/better, but thanks again, and don't flame me too hard. **

**Peace out y'all**


	2. Junior High Finals

Chapter 2: Junior High Finals

Aiko woke up just like any other day, but something felt weird. "Where's my pillow," she thought to herself. "And why am I at my desk." And then it hit her. And it wasn't just a little nudge, it was like a "getting hit by a train" kind of a hit. She checked her alarm clock, panicked. 6:29. Everything was fine. She looked down at her desk and saw her U.A. appliance papers that were almost filled out. She picked up her pen and finished putting down all kinds of things, some were kind of odd, such as "favorite food". She put down all of it though. After all, it had been her dream school since three days ago.

When she was done filling out the paperwork, she did all the standard get ready for school things. Jumped in the shower, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and only a little make-up, and put on her black Aldera junior high uniform. Once she looked decent, she made her way downstairs and she made herself breakfast. Nothing too special, just a bowl of cereal. She put on her shoes and she left, after saying goodbye to her mother first, of course.

She liked the walk to school, but she had picked up her pace a little bit, as she was running a little late today. For her, school starts at 7:30, and she had left at 7:10. She was always on time with a leisurely pace, so she would just kick it up to a light speed-walk. As she thought, she was on time. She was greeted by some of her friends at the doors, who arrived at the same time as her. She told them about her U.A. appliance and how she fell asleep while filling them out. As she thought, the small group shared a laugh as they walked upstairs to homeroom. What she saw when she first arrived made her sick to her stomach. What she saw was Izuku Midoriya covered head to toe in bruises and burns.

Aiko immediately pushed past her friends and ran up to him. "Midoriya! What the hell happened to you?" Aiko asked, examining Midoriya's burns. She already knew what was going to come out of his mouth. "Kacchan," Midoriya told her. "He gave me my daily beating, as promised." She noticed that his uniform was ripped. "Do you want me to fix your uniform?" Aiko asked him. "H-how would you go about that?" Midoriya asked. "Like this." She tapped Midoriya's sleeve, her hands glowing with blue mist, and suddenly the material around the ripped patches suddenly extended and formed together. It looked a bit rushed, but it was hardly noticeable. Aiko smiled at Midoriya. "Thank you, Aiko," Midoriya told her, returning the smile. "It feels and looks as good as new." Midoriya finished. "Anytime." She told him. She then let the blue mist settle and walked back to her seat. For whatever reason, she looked back at Midoriya. She couldn't help but notice that he was not only much more well built than the beginning of the year, impressed that the scrawny kid everyone made fun of actually had some muscle. After a little more thinking, the bell rang, and she was off to first period.

She sat down at her desk, thinking it was a normal school day. At least until the teacher started to hand out papers. _Oh crap, I forgot about the finals!_ Aiko thought to herself. She had been up oo late filling out her U.A. appliance forms for her to study. The teacher made it to her desk, put the paper face down, and moved on. Aiko just stared at the paper. Her mind was racing. _Ok, I can do this, I'll be fine, wait, what's even on this, oh no, what if I fail, what about U.A? If I don't do good, I won't get in._ She was put back into reality by her teacher's voice. "Ok class, please flip your papers, and if I hear talking you **will** get a zero." The teacher told the class. "Yes, sir." The whole class responded. _Oh no, I'm scared. _The timer started.

10 minutes in: Aiko is still nervous, but she is doing well. She has the second of the seven pages of the test almost filled out, when she thought about all of the things she had learned. She collected herself and took a deep breath. She was going to finish. She knew it.

20 minutes in: Aiko starts feeling much more confident, four of seven pages finished. She was in a writing portion, which she was decently happy about because she had always been a good writer. Her pen danced along the paper, filling in the answers neatly and quickly.

30 minutes in: Aiko is nearly finished. Six of the seven pages down.

40 minutes in: Aiko scribbles in the last multiple-choice questions on the last page and checks over her work over for missed questions or spelling/grammar

50 minutes in: Aiko finishes her test. She checks over her work and hands the test in. seeing as she had a few minutes of free time, she began cramming for the test in the next class. The same thing happened for the rest of the day's tests, and before you knew it they were all over. She was on her way out when she heard her name. "Aiko!" Aiko recognized that voice. "Hello, Midoriya, what can I do for you?" She responded. "Just wanted to say thanks again for fixing my uniform. You've got a super cool quirk. You should think about U.A." He told her. She held up her appliance forms. "Already have, bud." She told him. "I was actually on my way to submit them so I can take the entrance exam next week." She told him. "Well, I'll see you there, Aiko." He told her, holding up his papers. The duo laughed and they walked to submit the U.A. appliance papers.

The two submitted and waved, went their separate ways. once Aiko arrived home, she told her mother how testing went and the two had a mini-feast as a little makeshift celebration. Aiko went to bed, and she was A. glad testing was over, B. worried about how she did, and C. She was extremely nervous about the U.A. entrance exams, and how she would do on them. All she could do was hope for the best as she drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys, this isn't going to be as long as the last one but oh boy, people actually read this. I'm really impressed. Thanks a lot to all of the people who bothered to read this, and I'm really sorry that this is a bit of a slow burn. Next up is the entrance exams, so the heat will be turned up real quick. Thanks again, peace out.**


	3. UA Entrance Exams

Chapter 3: U.A. entrance exams

Three days after taking the finals, the scores of the test had been posted. As she had hoped, Aiko had passed with flying colors. She had at least a B on all of her subjects. Her lowest grade, as she anticipated, was math. After checking her score, she reported to homeroom, and the class went by normally. To Aiko's pleasure, It had been almost too quiet with Bakugou on his suspension, but she was glad that Midoriya didn't have any kind of cuts or burns, so maybe Bakugou was going easy on him.

After the final bell of the day rang, She embarked on the short walk home. However, on her way, she heard her name and knew the voice. "HEY, MATTER GIRL!" Said an all too familiar blonde. "Hello, Katsuki." Aiko said, clearly ready to bolt out of there. She wasn't in the mood to listen to him. "Thanks for getting me suspended, I really needed the break." Bakugou told her sarcastically, a murderous look in his eyes. "Anytime, blondy." She told him, already walking away. Bakugou was clearly pissed off. "So are you applying to U.A. or not?" He asked angrily. "Already have, goodbye." She told him. Bakugou was just about to give up when he thought of something sinister. "Oh, tell your **dad** I say hi." He spat back at her. A little bit of backstory, Aiko's father was an, to put it appropriately, a deadbeat. He didn't work or care for Aiko. Until one day, the pair divorced. He didn't ever acknowledge Aiko or her mother's existence, and he left the country. Before that, however, he overheard her parents talking about her. Her father said that he never wanted a kid, and that Aiko was a reminder of his mistakes. He was out the next day. Aiko was still haunted to this day about it. She teared up a little, but wiped it away. "That was low, Katsuki. Even for you." She said, as she turned and walked away. "Hmph. Serves that piece of crap right." He told himself, walking away. Once he was out of sight, she ran into an alley-way and cried.

Once she got home, a little late because she spent a few minutes in the alley, she immediately walked to her room and shut the door. Her mom knew something was up so she, of course, knocked on her door. "Come in." She told her. It was muffled because her face was in her pillow. Aiko's mother came in, and just looked at her. Aiko sniffled and siped her eyes. "S-sorry." Aiko said to her, clearly shaken up. "Why are you crying, Aiko?" Her mom asked her. "K-Katsuki." She told her. "What did that boy do to you this time? Aiko's mom asked. Aiko told her the whole story. "Well, I hope hell has an open spot available for him." She joked. "If you make it into U.A, you won't even have to deal with him at school." She reassured her daughter. "That's only if I make it in." Aiko said sadly. "Of course you'll make it in. You've got on amazing quirk that some pro heroes would be awe-struck over, good looks, and I'm sure that you are that Midoriya boy's hero." Her mom told her. Aiko smiled. "You're right, mom. I will make it in!" Aiko's mother smiled, and she left Aiko alone. She stayed up a bit longer, then she drifted off to bed.

**Four days later:**

Aiko was sweating bullets. She was on her way to U.A, and she didn't know what to expect. She had to look down at her phone GPS, because she had no clue where U.A. was. After about half an hour, she saw it. It was massive, and she had never seen a building so massive. She looked down at her phone again to make sure that she was at the right building, when she bumped into a red-haired boy that looed about the same age as her. She was taken off guard, so she fell back from the recoil. The boy looked startled and turned around. "Oh, sorry about that. My name's Eijiro Kirishima." The boy told her as he held his hand out to her. Aiko took and he helped her up. "Thank you, Eijiro. My name's Aiko Nami. I wanted to make sure I was in the right place so I checked my GPS. I guess I just didn't see you." Aiko told him. "Well hey, maybe my quirk is invisibility." Kirishima told her, a smile on his face. She couldn't help but return his contagious smile. She felt comfort looking into his red eyes. "Well, I'll see you in the practical exam, Aiko" Kirishima told her. "Goodbye, Eijiro." Aiko said as he walked away. "Oh, and you can call me Kirishima."

_This auditorium is massive, and is that Midoriya? Who's that tall guy with the glasses yelling at him. Oh, there's someone about to talk._ She was thinking before a man with yellow hair shouted extremely loudly. _It must be his quirk_. "WHAT'S HAPPENING U.A. NEWBIES?! AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW, MY NAME IS PRESENT MIC"

This went on for about 10 more minutes. Next thing she knew she was in a field with twenty to thirty people. She looked around, there were plenty of people with interesting people here, and one that she immediately was Kirishima. "Hey Kiri-" "GOOOOO!" Present Mic cut Aiko off. "What? Villains don't give the heroes countdowns." He finished. With that everyone was off. Aiko had run straight at a 2 pointer, touching its metal exterior. She then felt the mist surround her hands and she slowly spread them away from each other. The robot slowly in two straight down the middle. two points.

After taking down a few one and two pointers, and a couple of three-pointers, Aiko was at about 25 points, but she was starting to get worn out. Her quirk doesn't use that much energy when she uses it sparingly. But when she uses it too much she starts to get hungry. Why? Nobody knows. Then she saw him. The red-haired boy ad her made eye-contact and then went right back to fighting. But for whatever reason, she felt refreshed. Maybe it was Kirishima. She did find it really hard to get lost in his eye- She shook her head. _No, why am I thinking like that? I need to stay focused. _She touched the ground, shot her hands upwards, making a small barrier in front of her, and pushed forward, shooting the barrier at a couple of one-pointers. "FIIIIIIVE MINUUUUUUTES!" Shouted Present Mic over the loudspeaker. "TIME TO RELEASE THE ZERO POINTER!" _The zero pointer?_

The next minute was chaos. A giant robot the size of a skyscraper crashed into the battlefield, people were running, screaming, smashing plenty of robots on the way. Aiko was one of the people running before she saw Kirishima again. He was slowly advancing towards the robot. While that was all well and good, another odd thing happened. A certain green-haired boy jumped at the robot and was suddenly at its height. She heard a "SMAAAAASH!" from Midoriya, before there was a massive dent in the thing's face. That wasn't the worst part. The robot was falling. Right towards Kirishima. Suddenly, before Aiko could even think, her entire body was covered in blue mist, not just her hands. She ran towards her (Hopefully) new friend, and yelled. "KIRISHIMA!" Aiko smashed her hands together and shot them up. A barrier erected around Eijiro, and the upper half of the zero-pointer fell onto the shield. To her shock, the shield held with barely a dent, and there was a huge crater around it. Aiko had made the shield incredibly dense so that it would be harder for the robot to smash. The barrier fell, and Kirishima stared at her. He realized what had happened to her, and he ran at her. Just as he started, Aiko had fallen. Kirishima was close enough that Kirishima could catch her. "Hey Aiko, was it? It doesn't matter. You saved my life!" Kirishima told her. "You've got an awesome quirk." He finished. She looked at him, smiled, and went unconscious.

**That's it for this chapter, folks. I really hope this is good, and also yes. Finally, there is some actual Aiko x Kiri going on. I won't be posting tomorrow because it's Christmas y'all! Ok, that's all, and also while I'm here, wow this story is growing. I think the first chapter has about 60 something views, so jeez. Ok, I'm done. Reviews are appreciated, peace out.**


	4. The Aftermath

**Happy 2020! Sooooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I'll try to get these out more frequently, but for now, let's see where this story is heading next. **

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

"She'll be up in a few minutes, no need to worry, boy. With my quirk, she'll be better than she was before she made that barrier." That was the first thing Aiko heard waking up. Her head was pounding and her memory was foggy. She turned her head and saw a familiar head of spikey red hair. Next to him, was a much shorter person, presumably an older woman, with a bun in her grey hair. "I know you don't encourage overuse of quirks, but when she did it, it was awesome! she was like-" Kirishima then went through an admittedly hilarious attempt to imitate her hand movements while adding his own "sound effects." "I would say it was manly, but that doesn't really apply. Would it be 'womanly?'" "Ahem, I'm right here." Aiko interrupted, trying to look stern, but she was still smiling over Kirishima's acting. "Aiko, you're awake!" Kirishima said." Uhh, how much of that did you see?" He asked, his face almost as red as his hair. "From 'She'll be up in a few minutes.'" She told him. The grey-haired elder laughed. "I guess I was a bit early then." The woman said. "I am Recovery Girl, if you were wondering. My quirk allows me to increase the body's speed at which it heals its wounds with a kiss." She finished. "So when am I able to go home? 'I'm sure my mother is worried about me." Aiko said, worried. "Right now, if you would like, just hop out of the bed and you'll feel great" Recovery Girl told her. She did as Recovery Girl told her. "Oh, well I guess I'll see you again if I make it into U.A, yeah?" She asked. "Of course. I work as the nurse after all, and if your experience is anything like the last batch of first years, you'll surely see me a few times." Recovery Girl told her, only half-joking. "Right. Well, see you two. It's getting late, so make sure you head straight out." She told them.

On the walk to the exit, it was pretty much silent, until Kirishima spoke up, at least. "Hey, Aiko?" "What's up?" "Your quirk, what exactly is it? Mine is just a basic hardening, nothing too flashy, but yours is super cool. I wanted to know a little bit about it." "My quirk is matter manipulation. I can take any kind of substance and do pretty anything I want with it." She found a pencil on the ground. With her signature blue mist, she separated the graphite from the wood. "That's not all I can do." She told him. She then made the wood from the pencil a circle and the graphite into little dot eyes and a smile. "Here you go." She told him, handing him the wood and graphite smiley-face. "That's awesome, thanks!" Kirishima told her. At this point, the pair had reached the exit, so they said their goodbyes, but while Aiko was walking away Kirishima realized he forgot something.

"Hey, Aiko!" "Huh, oh, what's up?" Aiko told him. "I wanted to give you my contact info, just in case one of us doesn't make it into U.A, even though I know we will," Kirishima told her, and he took out his cellphone. "Is that a Crimson Riot case?" Aiko asked as he put her number into his phone. "Yeah, he's my favorite hero of all time because he's so manly with his chivalrous spirit! I want to be just like him when I'm a pro." Aiko couldn't help but smile a little. "I don't really have a favorite hero. I think all heros are awesome, as cliche as that is. To me at least, no hero deserves any less praise than others, as they all throw their lives on the line to protect us normal citizens." Aiko told him. They finished up putting in each other's info. "I'll text you later, see you in U.A. Aiko!" Kirishima finished, and with that, they went their separate ways.

"MOOOOOM, I'M HOME!" Aiko yelled closing the door behind her. "Took ya long enough. There's some grilled chicken in the fridge, just nuke it for 30 seconds." Aiko thanked her mother and took the plate out of the refrigerator to put in the microwave. "How was the entrance exam?" Aiko's mom asked her. "It was great! I kind of got lost on the way, but I found my way when I found it I checked my phone quickly and bumped into this boy named Kirishima with a super cool hardening quirk and had spikey red hair like Katsuki's but it was different eno-" "Alright Aiko, you are rambling about that Kirishima boy. what else had happened?" Aiko's mom told her. "Sorry, anyway, we get to some auditorium and a really loud blonde guy named Present Mic came and yelled the directions, and then we were taken to a field where there wasn't a countdown and the blonde guy just yelled 'go'"

Aiko went on and on about the exam, and despite being insanely worried during the whole "Knockout" part, she was still supportive. When she finally finished, she took her chicken out of the microwave (which had been in sitting in there for 5 minutes after it finished heating up) and ate it really quickly, as entrance exams work up an appetite. She thanked her mom again, and she went up to her room. She wanted to put on something comfortable so she threw on some blue and black striped pajama pants and a shite t-shit. She was going to lie down when her phone buzzed. She read the message.

K: Hey, this is Aiko, right?

A: Yep, that's me

K: Alright, you actually gave me the right number!

A: Even in text message, you still manage to put enthusiasm in every word...

K: Fair enough

A: So what's up?

K: Nothing really, I was wondering if you knew when we would get the letters from U.A.

A: I've got no idea

K: Well then I'll look it up, give me one sec

A: Alrighty

K: It should be around 3-4 days.

A: That's reasonable

K: I reeeeeeally hope I can get into U.A.

A: Same here, it'll be a great opportunity to learn the things I can do with I can do, along with pushing my own limits, and all while training to become a hero!

K: I want to be able to follow Crimson Riot's footsteps and maybe even meet him someday. I'll make sure to keep a pen and paper o me at all times so I can get an autograph.

The two kept talking for a while, before getting off. Aiko then proceeded to lie down o her bed, leaving her phone on her chest. _I managed to make a new friend at U.A. before I even made it into the school. And to top it all off, I haven't even made a fool of myself yet. I really hope this isn't the last friend I meet, although Kirishima did set the bar really high. _She blushed as she thought this. _Why am I blushing? He's just a really good friend, right?_ Aiko eas too tired to think about this right now, so she decided that she'd just pick it up tomorrow and drifted to sleep.

**That's the next chapter! Again, I'm really sorry that this took so long to finish up, but it won't be so long for chapter 5, pinky promise. Also while I'm here, holy crap! This story's first chapter has over 250 views. I know it doesn't seem like much, but this is the first thing I've posted on here, so it's just really cool to see that 250 people saw the cheesy title and clicked on the story. Ok, I'm done now, so as always, reviews are appreciated, peace out y'all!**


	5. The Day Before

Chapter 5: The Day Before

Aiko heard her favorite pop song on her phone alarm at 7:00 and the shot her head off her pillow. It had been four days since the entrance exam. Aiko had looked at the clock and realized that it was only 7 am, so she put her head back on the pillow. She went back to sleep for an hour and then got up, took a shower, and brushed her teeth. She made herself some eggs and checked the time again. 8:45. She already knew that today was going to be slow. She finished her breakfast and walked back up to her room. She just sat down when her phone buzzed. It was Kirishima.

K: Sorry if I'm waking you up or anything, but its like time has just stopped while waiting for this letter.

A: Right? I've been feeling the same thing.

K: Well anyways, how have you been?

That was the start of a lengthy conversation that surprisingly lasted the perfect amount of time. Aiko was just finishing up typing her next message when her door rang.

A: WAIT, I gotta go. My doorbell just rang. Maybe it'll be my letter :)

K: Awesome, tell me if you get in.

A: I will, bye!

Aiko put her phone down and ran down to the door. She threw it open and she picked up the letter. She was going to call her mom but realized she was still asleep. She shut her door and ripped open the envelope. A small grey disc fell out and up came a hologram message from All Might. "Hello, Aiko Nami, correct?" It said. "Yep, that's me." Aiko told the hologram. "I would like to review your total point value before I tell you the verdict. Aiko looked a bit dismayed, remembering her measly 25 points. "You had 25 points, which isn't all that many but is still very impressive." Aiko looked even more disheartened. "HOWEVER," Aiko jumped and was scared by All might's booming voice. "There was another factor, RESCUE POINTS!" Aiko jumped again at the volume. "You had saved the one named Eijiro Kirishima with him leaving without a scratch with that amazing barrier. That rescue totals in at about 45 rescue points, leaving you with a total of 70 points!" Aiko's face suddenly lit up. "That means, you passed! Welcome, Aiko Nami, to U.A. High! You will be a member of class 1-A. I am very excited to see what path U.A. leads you down, and with that, I bid you farewell." Aiko waved and the hologram flicked off. She was so ecstatic that she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face. At that moment, she rushed to her phone.

A: I GOT IN I GOT IN :D

K: Really? Awesome!

A: Thanks! I'm really hoping that you get in. When you do, just know that I'm in 1-A.

K: "When?" I think you mean "if"

A: If I got in, you easily did, too.

K: Well see about that. I just heard my doorbell ring.

A: Alrighty, good luck!

With that, Aiko put her phone down and ran down the hall to her mom's room and rapped hard on her door. With a groggy "Come in.." she ran in. "MOM, MOM!" "You're up early. What's u-" "I GOT IN!" "You did? I'm so proud, Aiko!" Her mom finished and hugged her the hardest she had in a long while. Tears fell from her eyes. She loved more than anything in the world to see her little Aiko happy. "Well, the first day is in two days, correct?" Aiko's mom asked, wiping her eyes. "Yep, I'm pretty sure the uniform will be shipped tomorrow." She told her. "Well, you go back to your room and start mentally preparing." Aiko's mom joked. Aiki smiled and headed back to her room. Just as she shut the door her phone buzzed.

K: Guess who's in class 1-A with you!

A: OMG you passed Kiri?

K: As you'd expect from your's truly

A: Better tone down the ego, bucko.

K: Well anyway, I'm pretty sure we'll get our uniforms tomorrow, and then we will have class the next day

A: Yep

Aiko put down her phone, and she put her head on her pillow. She was still in awe. She couldn't believe that she was actually admitted into U.A. She wasn't anything special. She just had an average quirk and a little talent with it. She decided to just stop contemplating it and take a little nap.

**The Next Day:**

After waking up to her alarm again at 7:00 that morning, she did the usual thing. She checked her phone clock after she finished her breakfast, 8:30. She went back to her room to kill some time by watching some internet videos. After about two hours her doorbell rings. She quickly goes downstairs to see a package. She was the return address was the same as U.A. so she knew it was the uniform. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and headed upstairs. She quickly tore open the box to see a grey button-up and white undershirt, with a red necktie and a dark blue skirt, with some black leg-socks. She took about a minute to get it on and looked into the mirror. She thought her blue hair and eyes went nice with the uniform and went to ask her mom what she thought. She knocked on the door, before hearing a "Come in." Signifying her to come into the room. She asked how she looked and her mom, a bit emotional, said she looked beautiful. Aiko thanked her, hugged her, and went to change back into her pajamas. She folded the uniform neatly as to not let it get wrinkled.

She didn't really have much to do that day, so she spent the rest of it killing time, be it scrolling through social media, minor chores around the house, and other things of the sort. Finally, at around 10:00 PM she was ready to hit the hay. She closed her eyes, but she didn't drift off to sleep. Her mind was racing, but only a little bit about the whole "new school, new people" things, as she never had really struggled to make new friends, or get along with new people. What her mind was racing about was, for whatever reason, Kirishima. Things like _I can't wait to see him again, what'll he look like in the uniform, will he think I look good in mine? What if I screw something up? What if-_ She shook her head. It wasn't good for her. She decided to just clear her mind and shut her eyes, and drift off to sleep.

**That's the 5th chapter, y'all! Sorry if this one is a little underwhelming, I just thought that the first day had so much, It needed its own chapter. Either way, thanks so much for reading, feel free to drop a review and tell me how crap it was, and peace out friends :D**


End file.
